(Untitled PokeMorph story)
by Alumina
Summary: Pokemon and Trainers have slowly been disappearing without explanation. When Cody goes in search for the missing tournament winner, he gets dragged into what could change the future of the Kanto region forever. I do not own Pokemon.


**This story is mostly based during the FireRed and LeafGreen games. I've actually had this story for over two years and now I'm rewriting it. If you notice any problems let me know. I had a few problems writing this because I kept getting stuck and because when I was rewriting it I was kind of sick and as I typed this on the computer I was even worse so my writer's judgment might be off. **

"_Pokemon have still been disappearing from their habitats," _the reporter said. Behind her various locations flashed on the wall. _"The reason is still unknown other than a possible outbreak of Pokerus and Trainers wanting to take advantage of it. Because reports of captured Pokemon have been disappearing it's advised to either keep your Pokemon inside their Pokeballs or indoors." _She shuffled the papers in front of her. _"The Pokemon League has announced they will begin closing areas down due to the disappearance of Trainers. In related news…." _She hesitated. _"Diego, the recent winner of the yearly tournament and the favorite to compete against the Elite Four has vanished. He was last seen going into the Viridian Forest. If you have any information please contact us at…."_

Cody clicked the power button on the remote, turning the television off. "That's weird…." He looked over at his male Nidoran that dozed in its own bed in the corner of the bedroom. "Isn't he the one that captured all three Legendary Birds?" He turned back to his computer and began a new search. Nidoran lifted its head, an ear twitching irritably. It turned around with its back facing Cody and began to doze again until Cody's voice woke it.

"Whoa… It says he was looking for Mew before he disappeared." Cody leaned in closer to the screen, careful not to knock down the picture frame that held a photo of his parents. Nidoran didn't look impressed. Cody turned to his Pokemon. "Let's go."

The Pokemon turned its head towards him, lazily giving him a look that seemed to ask "are you serious?" It got up and stretched, yawning.

"The Viridian Forest will be closed off soon. Let's just look before that happens. We might find something they missed."

Nidoran jumped onto the desk, grabbed a pencil with its mouth, and began jabbing a piece of paper.

"I'll leave a note. Hopefully Karrie will be a bit more understanding this time..."

* * *

Nidoran peeked around the doorframe and gazed around the small town. It looked back at Cody and nodded.

Cody quietly closed the door behind him. "Let's go before someone notices us."

Nidoran nodded and crept forward. It looked around the side of the house and its ears drooped. It looked back at Cody and shook its head. It retreated as Cody looked. Two guards stood near the town entrance, talking to each other.

Cody frowned. "Not them…. They know me." He looked down at this Pokemon. "Now what?"

Nidoran stared up at him and looked back at the guards. Not too far away from them were several garbage cans. It motioned for Cody to go on. It darted over to the garbage cans and crashed into them, causing them to fall over. It ran into the bushes as the guards ran over. Cody ran out of town while they were distracted, slowing when he was far enough out of sight down the dirt road. Nidoran caught up with and walked next to him.

"Hopefully they'll let us in when we come back…."

Nidoran looked up at him for a moment. It ran ahead a short distance, looked around, and continued the process, always within Cody's sight. Occasionally it would startle a Ratatta or a Pidgey out of the grass.

As they got closer to Viridian City it became more and more unnaturally quiet. Nidoran slowed down, waiting for Cody to catch up and followed closely behind as they entered the city.

Cody frowned. "Why isn't anyone guarding the entrance?" He continued on, looking around. No people were around. "That's weird…."

Nidoran cried out and ran forward.

"Wait!" As Cody caught up with his Pokemon a figure wearing a light purple cloak ran into the center of the city's crossroad, followed by someone wearing black cloths with a big red "R" on the front of the shirt.

"You can't escape. If you come along peacefully your punishment won't be so sever." He followed the figure's gaze to Cody, the figure fleeing as he turned. "I thought Fred and Bob were keeping everyone in Pallet Town from leaving…." He turned around and ran after where the figure went.

Cody looked down at Nidoran. "We have to help."

* * *

The figure looked around at the trees surrounding her. _She was cornered…. _At the last second she jumped out of the way of a wave of solidified air. The Team Rocket member ran up, a Golbat flying next to him. "I warned you."

The girl turned. "Pika—"

"Nidoran, Ice Beam!"

Golbat dodged the attack.

Cody ran up, Nidoran sat on his shoulder. "Stop bothering her!"

"Why should I? It escaped and I was asked to get it back. Golbat, Air Cutter."

Nidoran dodged the attack and ran forward. Golbat knocked it back.

Cody caught his Pokemon. "She doesn't want to go with you. Can't you see that?"

"It doesn't even have a free will, so…."

Cody set Nidoran down. "Headbutt!"

"Wing Attack."

Nidoran was hit and flew back, crashing into a tree, knocked out. Cody recalled it.

"You might be of some use… Although I'm sure you and your Pokemon will be just as helpful as the rest of the failures." He turned to his Pokemon. "Mean Look and Poison Fang."

"Pika, Pachi, Volt Tackle and Discharge!"

Something hit Golbat and both it and its Trainer where hit by electricity, getting knocked out.

Cody stared at the two Electric-types in surprise. One looked like a Pikachu, only it was white with a blue stripe going from its head and down its very squirrel-like tail. Its cheeks were yellow and its blue ears were short. The other, a Pokemon Cody didn't recognize, had a Pikachu's colors, along with having the same tail, ears, and cheeks as one.

The girl walked up to Cody. "Thank you."

"It's thanks to you they're unconscious." He looked at her Pokemon. "What are they and what is the other Pokemon?" He gestured to the one that wasn't a Pikachu.

The girl turned to them. "Pachi is a Pachirisu, a Pokemon from the Sinnoh region. Normally they're more like how Pika is." She hesitated. "They're failed experiments… like me…" She pulled her hood back, revealing large Espeon ears.

"Whoa…."

"I'm what you call a 'Pokemorph'. _They_ used human DNA to turn us into this."

"There are more of you?"

"Yes. I'm a failure because I have a free-will and ran away. Pika and Pachi because of how they look."

"But why?"

"A Pokemon with another's stats, type, and attacks would give an advantage in most battles."

"Oh…."

She smiled. "At least you don't want to capture me or anything…."

"That reminds me…." He looked around. "The Forest is supposed to be closed off because of what's been happening. It's so bad even the Elite Four has gotten involved."

She looked interested. "Would they help us? If they found out _They_ were experimenting on Pokemon…"

"I have to collect all the Gym Badges to even get to talk to them…" He nodded. "I could do that. And along the way I might be able to find out what happened to Diego…" He didn't see the girl cringe.

"Can I join you? I might be able to find the other failures…" she picked up her Pokemon.

Cody nodded. "Of course."

"Just on question…." She turned to glare at him, one ear twitching. "You're making fun of my freakishly large ears, aren't' you?"

"Uh…" Cody's gaze darted back and forth. "How about you come back to my house for the night? We can start travelling tomorrow morning… and hopefully get the Gym Badges before everything closes down."

"Okay." She followed him and suddenly turned around, sensing a dangerous presence.

"Is something wrong?"

"No…." _It was gone…. _She followed him again.

After a moment a figure wearing a dark cloak walked of its hiding place, watching them leave. "…."


End file.
